Revealing The Truth
by Robin09653
Summary: After Artemis has a fight with her mother, she goes to a cafe in Gotham, unaware that her sister is watching her every move and is going to confront her. About the past,present,and the future. Soon going to be rated T
1. Revealing The Truth

**Revealing The Truth**

**Jade's P.O.V**

**Jade listening through Artemis' bedroom window could hear the fight between Artemis and their mother, Paula Crock. She couldn't quite hear the words, but she could tell it wasn't going to end well. She heard the apartment door slam and Jade disappeared into the shadows watching her sister walk down the dark streets of Gotham.**

**Artemis began walking to a small café a few blocks away. Jade waited outside watching her sister from the shadows. She saw Artemis order a coffee and sit down at the table, putting her head down. Seeing Artemis' eyes close for a moment, Jade appeared in the night and walked through the café door. She walked up behind Artemis who was unaware of her presence. "Hey sis," Jade smirked. "…Been a while." Artemis quickly looked up and got to her feet. She narrowed her eyes. " What are you doing here Jade?"**

"**Just wandering as usual. You expect privacy from a public café? You should know me better than that."**

"**Whatever. Just get what you want and leave me alone."**

"**You of all people should know I can't do that." Jade sat down and rested her head on her hand with an elbow on the table.**

"**Listen jade I don't want you around anymore. If you didn't want this, you shouldn't have walked out on us." Artemis turned and began to walk away, but Jade grabbed her arm before she got far. Jade began to have a face that made her look like she was going to break out in tears, but before she did, it changed to anger. "Do you think this is what I wanted? For any of us? its not my fault mom chose to go to prison instead of **_**him**_**!" Artemis broke free of Jade's grip and rose her voice loud enough for the café staff to hear. "It **_**is**_** your fault! **_**You**_** chose to leave me alone… with dad! I had nobody after you left!"**

"**HE was involved you could've come with me and helped me stay out of trouble, but **_**you**_** abandoned **_**me**_** when **_**I needed you. **_**If I didn't care then why do I still watch you?" Artemis went silent and blinked back blankly. She thought about what Jade had just said, but snapped out of it in time. "Why do you still watch me? I don't need you anymore and I don't want you around me or mom. Just leave us alone, you've hurt her enough." Artemis began to run again, but stopped at the door to hear Jade's remark. "It's the only way I feel as if I'm part of...the family again...seeing you and mom, but if I actually interact with you two I...it-"**

**Jade was cut off by Artemis who at this time did not face her, but responded as she held a hand to the door. "Change sides and you can see her and me again. Until then stay away from us, especially her. She doesn't need this." At that point Artemis made her escape. Out of the café, off of 4****th**** street, and away from Jade. Jade mumbled to herself the ending of her previous sentence, "...turns out like this…"**

**Jade slowly walked out of the café and looking in Artemis' direction, walked the other way. After two blocks of walking, Jade sat down on a bench and stared at her feet. **_**It...it isn't my fault...at least that's what I've been telling myself...maybe I've been lying to myself for so long and now I believe it...**_

"**Well...I better start going...but where do I go? I don't even know where I am now," Jade looked for signs around the street and found nothing helpful, "Well I guess I'll just walk somewhere…" Jade began to think about how to get around this unknown street. **_**I think I turned twice on my way here so I'm near the café. If I turn around I can get back, but then I might run into Artemis again. I'll stick to being lost.**_

**After walking around looking for clues of where she could be, Jade chose to give up. She sat on the side of a cracked sidewalk and exclaimed "I hate this!" She buried her face into her hands and tried not to think, but she could only think. About the café, Artemis, and being lost.**

_**I'm sitting on a sidewalk in the middle of nowhere. Wow Jade, productive. **_**She sighed and stood up. When she looked around, she saw what seemed to be a park in the distance. She Got closer and sees that it was a park. **

**She lie down on the cold, hard ground and looks at the star filled sky, trying not to think about anything that has happened. Without thinking about what to do next or where to go, Jade fell asleep in the middle of the abandoned park unaware that the sun was rising soon.**


	2. An Arrow To The Heart

**An Arrow to the Heart**

**Flashback:**

"_**It's the only way I feel as if I'm part of...the family again...seeing you and mom, but if I actually interact with you two I...it-"**_

_**Jade was cut off by Artemis who at this time did not face her, but responded as she held a hand to the door. "Change sides and you can see her and me again. Until then stay away from us, especially her. She doesn't need this." At that point Artemis made her escape. Out of the café, off of 4**__**th**__** street, and away from Jade.**_

**Present:**

**Artemis ran around a corner and sat in an alley hoping to escape from everything. **_**Why is life so complicated**_**? Artemis wiped away her tears. **_**First, a fight with mom and now this, great. **_**Artemis got to her feet and continued to wipe her eyes. "No use just sitting here." Artemis tightened her coat around her shivering body and put her hands in her pockets. She exited the alley way and looked left and right. She took out her phone and dialed Dick.**

" _**Hello?"**_

" _**Hey Dick. It's Artemis. Is it too late to talk? I could use a friend."**_

" _**Sure. Where are you?"**_

" _**Well, actually I'm not really sure. I just walked out of an alleyway."**_

" _**I'm at the pizza place by the mall. Ya know the one down the street from the cafe?"**_

" _**Yeah. I know where you're talking about."**_

" _**Want me to wait here or come find you?"**_

" _**I don't really know where I am so I will try to find my way to you."**_

**Artemis began walking, her ear still to the phone. She stopped walking and spoke again. **_**"This is so hopeless. I'm so lost."**_

" _**It's okay. I'll find you." **_**Dick said confidently. Artemis walked to the other side of the street and stood there in the cold January climate. She waited and waited until she saw a boy with bright blue eyes and gelled up black hair. He waved to Artemis and she smiled beginning to walk up to him. " Hey Dick."**

**He held up a box and said, " I brought my leftovers with me. Do you want some?"**

" **No thanks. Not much of an appetite right now. Did I interrupt something when I called?"**

" **Nah. You could say I was trying to avoid my life right now, so I wasn't busy."**

" **Guess you don't need to hear my problems. So what's going on in your life that's so bad?"**

" **Hey. I didn't mean it like that." Dick sat on a nearby bench and looked at Artemis. " Look. Sit down and tell me what's up. I'm here for you, not me." Artemis took a seat next to Dick and began her story. " Well it started as a simple fight with my mom last night. I said some things I shouldn't have said and walked out. We haven't talked all day. I can tell I hurt her. I went out to get some air and think when…" Dick looked at her confused at why she had stopped, but he said nothing. "Let's just say I ran into someone… who I never wanted to see again."**

" **Who did you see?" Dick said concerned. " It was…she just…she was…it…was my sister." Dick's eyes widened, but she didn't notice his concern until he yelled, " Are you okay?" Artemis quickly looked up with wide eyes. " Uh, I mean, sounds like your sister is bad news from your tone of voice." Artemis' eyes went back as Dick's face went shy. Artemis looked into his eyes and told him about Jade.**

" **She is…She…left me when I was nine and when my mom was...gone but today she said something that made me think…" Artemis paused and her eyes began to water. " What if it **_**is**_** my fault that she left and she turned out the way she is?"**


	3. The Pact

**As Jade stirred on the wet grass and slowly opened her eyes, memories of last night were quickly remembered. As she sat up in the middle of the unknown park, she looked around for any people. '**_**This area must be abandoned**_**,' Jade thought, **_**'This place looks even worse during the day.' **_**She got to her feet and began to wander aimlessly for a way back to her apartment. Seeing as all of the buildings and signs were outdated, her instinct was as close to a map right now. She turned right after reaching the first intersection. **

**After what seemed an hour of walking, she reached the now closed café from last night. The memories flooded into her mind. Especially what her sister had said to her before running away in both anger and sadness. What she had said replayed over and over in Jade's head not trying to remember.**

" **I don't want you around."**

" **I don't need you anymore."**

" **Change sides then come back."**

" **You've hurt her enough."**

**That was it. By then, Artemis was gone and too far away to find. Jade knew she could find and get Artemis, but even if she did, she wouldn't listen. They were sisters. They had always promised each other 'together forever,' but that was a long time ago. Five years ago, that pact had been broken and Jade left. Supposedly forever. Now it was:**

"**We're sisters."**

" **And therefore born to be rivals."**

**Right now, that code held true for Jade was Cheshire now, an assassin. Artemis was a stubborn hero who didn't trust anyone. Sometimes not even her own teammates. Artemis knew how dangerous Jade was and how she was willing to tell Artemis' friends everything to get what she wants. **

**Although, everyone believed she was a cold-hearted, lonely, stubborn assassin, she still had a part of Jade left in her. The Jade that Artemis knew, the one that fully existed four years ago was still there, but even though Cheshire would never admit this, Jade would.**


	4. Missing You

**Artemis walked into her apartment and quietly shut the door hoping her mother wouldn't hear her. She snuck into her room, but when she walked in she saw Paula, sitting in her wheelchair, crying. Artemis ran over to her and tried to calm her down. When her mother looked up and realized it was Artemis, she grabbed her, hugging her tightly. Artemis was caught off guard, but hugged her back, closing her eyes.**

" **I thought you left me too. I thought you weren't going to come back." Paula managed to say. "It's okay Mom. I'm here. I was never going to leave. Not like Dad…not like Jade. I need you." Paula pulled away and stared at her daughter. 'Why did you mention Jade?' was what Paula's face said to Artemis.**

**Artemis stared at her mother wishing she could take it back. She understood her mother cared for her father, but didn't care when someone mentioned him. Unfortunately, she never liked to hear about Jade because she loved her. She missed her. She wanted her to come back home, but it wasn't Paula's decision nor Artemis'. It wasn't even Jade's decision. It was the Shadows'.**

**Jade had known this. She knew, but they couldn't be together forever. Jade saw her mother's time in prison, her father's rules, and her sister's hopefulness. She couldn't handle it all. That's why she left. She joined the Shadows for it was the only thing she knew. It wasn't to abandon Artemis into hatred. **

**She loved her family, but this family was falling apart. Everyone hated Lawrence. Jade and Artemis missed Paula and vice versa. It was the Shadows that broke them. Broke the love. Broke the trust. Broke the family.**

**Jade would fix this. She would find her way out of the Shadows. Artemis would find trust again. Paula would find hope. They would find family. It was only a matter of time…**


	5. Remember

**Jade unlocked the door to her apartment. She had stayed in Gotham, but moved uptown. The life of an assassin, especially from the Shadows, paid well. She sat on her green tinted couch and tried to think of a solution. A solution to the problem that was created when she walked out that door.**

**Jade knew it was her fault, but Cheshire thought otherwise. The assassin felt it was her father. One hundred percent. He was the first of the Crock's to be in the Shadows. He brought Paula into it. Caused her criminal acts. Caused what she thought was love. Caused her to be caught, imprisoned, and in that wheelchair.**

**Then again, Jade knew it was her fault she was this way. She knew because she never had to leave in the first place. She could have stayed with her sister, her father, and could have waited for Paula to come home. Then Lawrence would leave, and this time for good like Jade's plans had been. Her sister had begged her not to go, to stay with her, wait with her. Suffer as she had, but Jade couldn't take the years back. She couldn't stop the flashbacks.**

**The Jade that left four years ago still was a mystery unsolved by Artemis. That Jade had suffered as well. Although the difference between Artemis and Jade back then was Jade could hide her emotion. Every emotion, but anger. Anger was her weakness, but on the job…it was her strength.**

**That is why she lasted, why she still lived, why most feared her, while others respected her. She had a fear and respect for a small amount of people. She respected her mother and sister. She both feared and respected her boss, Ra's al Ghul. It was him she would have to pass if Jade ever wanted to leave this life and return to her old one.**

**Jade still continued to sit on her couch. Staring straight ahead of her, seeing those moments. The moments when she was still there, protecting her sister from the monster that sadly was their guardian at the time, their father. She remembered that one moment, the day she made her final decision to leave. It started with her, Artemis, and a video message.**

**She started to remember:**

_I was laying on my bed, still sleeping at 11 AM. I heard footsteps, small, happy steps. I knew it was Artemis without even opening my eyes. She put her small hands on my shoulder and shook me a little. When I groaned, she started to poke me until I opened my eyes. Her face met mine. She had a mischieveous smile on her face that made me wonder what she was up to. _

_She said in her high voice, "Jade. Wake up. I want you to help me." Her voice was very high. She was always small for her age. She jumped on my bed and stared at me, her smile staying in place. She still looked so hopeful. After a little while, she looked away and stared at my Alice in Wonderland poster. She said without looking at me, "Sis, do you think we'll wake up and be in our Wonderland? Just like Alice?" I looked at her with traces of doubt, but when she looked back at me I smiled a little and said, "Maybe." That was all I said before she asked, "Where is your video camera?"_

_" Under my bed. Why?"_

_" I want to make videos and send them."_

_" To who?"_

_"Mom."_


	6. Feel Safe

" **Mom. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."**

" **I know." She looked down. I just sat there on my knees trying to think of an excuse. She looked at the time. So much had happened since 11 PM last night. Artemis and Paula had gotten into a fight and Artemis left. She encountered Jade at midnight or one-ish. She hadn't paid attention to the time. **

**It was 6 AM now. Had it really been that long since Artemis had been home? About 6 and a half hours? It felt like only a couple. Like three or four, but Artemis stared at her mother and tried to change the subject. It was Saturday morning. She was glad she wouldn't have to worry about school or anything. She just had to hope a mission wasn't going to pop up.**

" **Do you…want me to make breakfast?"**

" **No. You should get some sleep. You can do whatever you want today because you look like you don't want to be bothered. I'll see you later okay?"**

**Artemis took off her shoes and took off her jacket. She was in her pajamas already since she had left the house in them. Grey sweatpants and a purple T-shirt. She climbed into bed under her purple sheets and looked at the empty bed beside her. **

**Without thinking anymore, Artemis closed her eyes as her mother was heard going down the hall, but leaving the door open like she does. Artemis tossed and turned. She couldn't get comfortable and she knew Jade was to blame. Artemis kept her eyes closed and hid under the covers like a child would have to feel safe. Artemis never felt safe unless she was sleeping and even then, even someone like Artemis could have a nightmare worse than reality.**


	7. I Promise

" _**To…Mom?" I said, but I didn't mean to make it come out like I didn't want to talk about her anymore. I wish Dad was sent to jail because the house and our lives wouldn't be any different only maybe Mom would still be walking if Dad went to jail. Artemis and I would still be friends…we always were back then and Mom could help herself, a dream we can only wish for. I kept thinking about how Dad caused all of our family's problems. Including the one that happened next.**_

" _**Yeah. I don't think it's fair that she can't see us because of Dad's countless amounts of criminal records, so…these are the next best thing."**_

" _**What if we go see her? Just the two of us?"**_

" _**I don't think we can. You're not a grownup yet."**_

" _**Art. Do you want to see Mom?" She nodded. " Then think. Let's go. I promise we'll get to see her." We walked out of our room into the dim hall and turned right to get to our apartment door. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" I quickly turned around then glared at my father who was sitting on the couch behind us. " I told you not to call me that!" It came out louder than expected and I think I scared Artemis, but I didn't want to look at her. " I can call you whatever I want. This is my house."**_

" _**The house is Mom's. I'm not yours and neither is Artemis!"**_

" _**Right now you and her and everything's mine. She can have it in four years."**_

" _**She's supposed to only be in for two." He laughed. " Supposed to. Yeah. Well it's four now." I glared at him and stepped forward. "What. Did. You. Do?"**_

" _**Nothing. Nothing. Now why don't you go in the kitchen and eat or something?" I took Artemis' hand and picked her up as I took two steps toward the kitchen. Then, quickly turned and ran out the door with Artemis in my arms. " Jade! What are you doing?"**_

" _**Running Artemis. We have to see Mom. I promised you we would."**_

" _**I never said to go against Dad! When we come home, he's gonna kill us!"**_

" _**Maybe." I continued to run. Artemis looked terrified. I didn't want to do this to her, but I'm hoping that Artemis will be happy when she sees Mom. She always knew how to put a smile on her face. We made it. I put Artemis down and we walked inside hoping that I could fulfill my promise. It can't be another broken one.**_


	8. What Goes Untouched

**Artemis lie in her bed and stared at her dark ceiling. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed. She reached for the lamp, but grabbed the drawer instead and opened it. It fell out and plummeted to the floor with a loud noise that surprised Artemis. She hoped no one heard and moved her hand up grabbing the lamp and pulled the string. The light glowed and Artemis shut her eyes quickly.**

**When she opened her eyes, she looked at the floor seeing the drawer and its contents scattered. Artemis remembered Jade's secret compartment she had made so many years ago. She got out of bed, removing the covers, and kneeling down. She emptied the rest of the drawer. For six years, this drawer has been untouched. Its contents were still from an eight year old girl. **

**Drawings, toys, paper, pencils, crayons, markers, and more left Artemis sitting there for a couple of minutes. She was dazed and looked at a picture she had drawn for Jade. It was her, Jade, and Paula. Their father was no where in the picture. Artemis pulled on the compartment's opening, but it wouldn't budge. Artemis realized that Jade had fixed the drawer before leaving. She took everything with her because when Artemis shook the drawer, the usual sounds were not made.**

**Artemis looked at Jade's old bed, then stood up and sat on it. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. She put her head on the pillow and felt something hard. She lifted her head and put her hand in the pillowcase. She found the unknown object. A key. Artemis didn't recall seeing this, but she wanted to know what it could be for. Jade had obviously left it for her to find. **

**Artemis stood up and looked around at the slightest details. She walked around and looked on shelves. Even under the bed. She found nothing that could go with this key. She continued to search, but nothing matched the key. Most of the items didn't even need a key. Artemis looked at both of the posters. She always looked at them when she needed answers. The posters haven't been moved nor touched since Jade had left. Until now.**


	9. Breaking

**That's when Jade came back to reality. She was staring at her pitch black T.V. Jade closed her eyes and the flashbacks came back. She couldn't open her eyes. She was lost. Minutes passed. Hours for Jade. The images continued to show the past and then she awakened from her violent daze.**

**Jade stood up and wiped the sweat off her face. She walked behind the couch and towards the kitchen where she stopped and turned towards the mirror. She stared at her reflection and it looked back at her. She focused on her eyes. Her sparkling grey eyes. She blinked and saw Artemis staring at her, but it wasn't Artemis. **

**Those eyes. They shared them. Jade remembered seeing Artemis wake up for the first time when she came home from the hospital. She stared at those beautiful grey baby eyes. Innocent and helpless Artemis.**

**Now she was different. Strong, independent, and not at all innocent. She was her own person now. She never listened to anyone unless she was brought to her knees. Even if it was emotionally like the last two times. When Artemis had first joined the Team, three months ago in September, and found out she was Cheshire. The other time was the café last night, but she didn't fall there.**

**She reacted like Jade would. Another similarity. She couldn't believe that Artemis reacted that way. Jade had always tried to teach Artemis to act that way with the strong attitude she had never owned as a child. Jade never won, Artemis was never capable of it. Maybe when she left, Artemis just had no choice but to grow up and stand strong.**

**Although staring at the mirror and her reflection had only been a mere three minutes, she still felt as though it had been hours. She couldn't take it. Jade raised her arms and her hands became clenched into fists. She threw them forward towards the mirror and shattered it.**

**Only a small piece of the glass remained in the silver frame. Jade, her eyes closed, did not feel the blood and pain seeping through her hands, but instead the regret she felt inside. She no longer wanted to be here, in this apartment, she wanted to be home. She didn't want to be Cheshire, or an assassin, anymore. She wanted to be Jade Crock again. Jade wanted to be a real daughter and sister. Not what Sportsmaster had turned her into. No more of the nonsense. She wanted to be real.**

**Jade fell to her knees. She opened her eyes and burst into tears. Instantly, her vision was blurred. This was no longer a game to Jade. Maybe it never was. Although her vision was blurred, she could see everything clearly now. It had been seven years and it had never hurt so much.**


	10. Keys

**Artemis walked to her bed and stood on it facing the dragon warrior poster. She stared at it for a while, admiring every detail. Nothing was noticeable. She decided not to take it off the wall just yet. Artemis got off the bed and went to Jade's. She has looked at this poster over and over again, but never so close.**

**She looked at Alice, the title, the tree, then in the branch sat the Cheshire Cat. It was always Jade's favorite character while Artemis' was Alice. The Cheshire Cat was so full of mystery like Jade was and still is. Artemis looked closer and she saw something. A small tear where the Cat's mouth was. The grin that Jade had painted on her assassin mask.**

**Artemis didn't want to rip Jade's poster more, but she took the risk of peeling the poster off the wall and placing it on her own bed. That's when Artemis saw the shimmering keyhole. It looked gold from across the room, but it was only the lamp that made it seem that way.**

**Artemis looked at the key she still held in her hand with the same grip she used when she held Jade's hand. It was a grip that said 'protect me' and 'never let me go.' Jade would squeeze Artemis' hand slightly to say 'never.' Of course now that seemed like history. Jade did let go eventually.**

**Artemis put the key inside and turned it slowly as if with caution. It opened a rectangular hole in the pale green wall that now looked grey with the lighting. It was empty. This is where Jade had kept all of her savings from her birthday, holidays, and when she used to have a job at the café for a year. She had taken all of it. Or maybe she hadn't.**

**Would Jade leave her sister on the verge of poverty? Having her mother not work and no father or older siblings around meant Artemis controlled the house. She was only allowed to get a job two years ago. She was lucky she was older when her father and Jade left. Artemis' mother just got out of prison last year when Artemis was fourteen and that's when Lawrence left and stopped supporting Artemis. She knew Jade would never do that. Not leave her mother and daughter to lose their house and all money for anything they would need. **

**Paula wheeled into the room at that moment. She looked around without saying a word. She saw the lamp first, how it was on this early. Paula saw the 'Alice in Wonderland' poster on Artemis' bed. That poster hadn't been touched in years, but this wasn't what surprised Paula the most. It was the fact that Artemis' bed was empty and Jade's was not.**

**By now Artemis was lying on it, not noticing her mother had come into the room. Paula stared at the contents of the drawer on the floor. The key in Artemis' hand. Then, she noticed the wall. She continued to say nothing, but she did get closer to the bed. Artemis jumped at the sight of her mother and looked down.**

**Artemis was sitting up on the bed now, but she dared not look at Paula. It was 7:00 AM. Paula was aware Artemis had not slept now. "What happened in here?" Paula asked. Artemis sat there silent. "Nothing." She mumbled. Paula heard her. She never took this as an answer and raised her voice, something she never had to do.**

"**You call **_**this**_** nothing! The room is a mess!" Paula's voice lost the tone when she said her next sentence. "This…isn't your bed." Her voice continued to soften. "What…What happened?" Paula's voice made everything seem like it was fine, but Artemis knew it wasn't.**

"**Tell me Artemis." She put a hand to her daughter's, waiting for an answer. "If I…" Artemis raised her voice. Almost in a protective manner. "If I tell you…" Artemis softened, but still felt the tension. "Mom. You have to promise you won't yell, cry, or anything. Okay? ****Paula nodded slightly and waited to hear what Artemis had to say.**

**Paula and Artemis sat there. Artemis on Jade's bed and Paula in her wheelchair beside her. 8 AM struck and by now, Artemis felt red, trying not to let one tear show. Paula kept her promise and let Artemis finish. She didn't cry or get angry, but she wanted to. Hearing the things Jade had told Artemis and the responses given back. She knew Artemis' story after she ran out of the cafe, but what did Jade do afterwards? What was she doing now? Not even Artemis could answer those questions.**

**Artemis stopped talking and looked at her mother. Paula was speechless for a moment. Then, she quietly said, "I think Jade is right."**

**"She's _right_? Artemis' usual nature slipped away. "She couldn't have known any of this would happen." Paula told Artemis, not knowing where this was headed. "She must have expected something close! What did she think would happen if she joined the Shadows?" She yelled. Artemis reached her usual attitude again. "Artemis! It was the only place she knew. She didn't have a choice."**

**"She did have a choice! She left me and you! She left me with Dad!" Artemis got off the bed and crossed her arms. "I know that I was gone for four years and I missed a lot of-"**

**"My childhood? Because I didn't have much of a choice of what to do in the matter. Dad forced me to learn archery. He taught me to fight. He made sure you got extra years to ensure I would learn and be driven to the Shadows before you got back."**

**"Artemis. That didn't happen though. Did it? You have friends now. You're on a team and you go to a great school."**

**"I go to that school because I'm on that team. Plus half the team doesn't even trust me."**

**"Everyone deserves a second chance Artemis. Your sister deserves hers." At that moment, Artemis walked out of the room and into the buildings hall, leaving her mother in the apartment. She walked down the stairs, into the lobby, and marched out the door into the December weather in her pajamas. **

**Her destination: Jade.**


	11. Breathe

**Jade continued to sit there. Sitting in the pain. The pain that was usually buried so deep, she could never feel it. Now it was different. The pain had dug itself out of her stone heart and was now at the surface. It never hurt like this. Usually not at all. **

**It's been years. She always sees Artemis. Is Cheshire's mask hiding the pain? No. She couldn't feel it. She knew why it was different now. Right now she was Jade. When she usually saw Artemis, she was on the job, she was Cheshire, she wasn't Artemis' sister.**

**Jade, her face hidden by her hands and the pieces of hair she would keep out of her ponytail, felt the hot tears fall and fall. Splashing on the broken glass. They wouldn't stop. The tears created their own mirror image. Disappearing slightly over time.**

**Jade couldn't breathe. She gasped for air, but felt like all of the oxygen had been taken out of the room. All she could see was her, the mirror, her bleeding hands, Artemis, Paula… **

**Her life began to flash before her eyes as it had on the couch. Then it stopped and Jade lost her balance on her knees and fell back more. She felt weak. As if she could no longer breathe.**

**Lying on her glass covered carpet, Jade felt nothing. She was numb. She couldn't feel herself breathe which strengthened her worry. She continued to gasp although her breathing was stable, but she didn't know. She couldn't tell if she was breathing. She couldn't think. Jade felt as though she could die right there and no one would know.**

**She didn't even hear the footsteps that were approaching her. She couldn't hear, but though her vision was still blurred, she swore she saw the grey eyed blonde stopping in front of her with tears in her own eyes.**


	12. Dream

"Where's your camera Jade?" She had been asleep when her nine year old sister asked her in that high, innocent voice. Jade woke up and turned her head towards her sister. "What'd ya say Art?"

"Where's your camera?"

"What for?"

"I wanna talk to Mom. Send messages to her." Jade sat up and a small smile appeared. "Under my bed. I'll get it." Jade looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9AM. They knew their father was gone by now, so they could be free. Be themselves. He wouldn't be back until 6PM if he's not caught like Paula was. "Ya want breakfast first?"

"Okay," Artemis replied. "What are we gonna have?"

"We can go out."

"We don't have money." Artemis said, disappointed. "I do." Jade said with a confused look from Artemis following. Jade reached for the side table where a purple lamp with a tan shade was next to a black digital clock. She opened the drawer and took the contents of it out. They were mostly drawings and pencils and crayons of different colors. She placed them on her bed.

Jade put her long green painted fingernail under a crack in the drawer. When it was removed, she took out neatly folded dollars. "Where did you get all that money?" Jade stood up ignoring Artemis' question and put the money in her sweatpants pocket. She put a finger to her lips and said 'my little secret' and grin on her face as she turned to the door and said, "Let's eat."


	13. Heartbroken

Walking right into the apartment had been a good choice on my behalf. Finding her there made my heart break. She was broken, helpless, like I had never seen her before. She had not even recognized me when I walked in. She was so…not Jade. Not even close. She was farther from being Cheshire than I had ever seen. That was when I took action. I ran towards her and tried to pick her up, but she was heavier than she looked. She fell unconscious and I broke into tears myself. That was when I knew I had cared all this time.

The light was shining through Jade's window, but I wasn't seeing it. I wiped away my tears and picked up the glass surrounding Jade. I wanted to look for the vacuum and clean everything up, but I didn't want to leave her alone. Not like she had left me. Instead I sat there and closed my eyes, remembering when we were close.

_I giggled as Jade danced around in her Halloween costume. She always took me out on Halloween. Every single year. "Jade. Help me tie my bow." It was a blue ribbon around my slightly darker blue dress. It came up to my knees and my black flats were, although for Halloween, were the nicest shoes I owned. I had my hair, shorter back then, down with a black headband. "Why Alice! Aren't you the strangest creature I have ever seen! You've grown yourself two tails!" Jade laughed, speaking in a high voice. I laughed too and she tied the ribbon. "You have a tail too! It's purple!"_

"_Nuh-uh. It has black stripes too." Jade grabbed the tail that bobbed up and down as she walked. She undid the black belt around her waist. Attached was the tail. She picked up a piece of wire and put it in the plush tail. She held it and twisted it to make it stay up and put it back on her waist._

"_So Alice," I looked up and curtsied. "Am I a Cheshire Cat now?" I shook my head. "Nope! You need the mask." Jade walked into the bathroom and came out with a purple and black mask. It had a huge grin across it. Jade picked me up and asked "What about now?" I laughed and took her hair tie out. It revealed her extremely thick raven hair and said "Yes."_

Thinking about the past only made Artemis cry faster. She didn't want to leave Jade here, but she couldn't let her wake up to reminders of what had happened. She slowly stood up and whispered, "I'll be right back. I promise." She left the room to find the vacuum and broom. She found them in a closet in the hall and quickly went back to her sister.

She took the broom and swept around Jade thinking that she would have to move her sooner or later. Artemis refused to get help. She would have to leave the room to do that. She couldn't call anyone. Her friends knew Jade was Cheshire, one reason not to help. She had to move Jade herself. Artemis knew she at least had to try.

Artemis put her sister's right arm around her own neck to stay balanced. She put her hands under Jade and Artemis lifted. She struggled at first, but got a hold of herself and made it to the couch. She carefully put her down and Artemis sat on the other couch. She didn't know what she would do when Jade woke up, but at least hoped it wouldn't end in another fight.


	14. Tears In My Eyes

Jade awakened an hour later on her couch. She didn't recall how or when she got there. She opened her eyes slightly and sat up slowly. She looked to both sides, but the room was empty. Jade stood up, but she held on to the items surrounding her. She looked down, barely able to keep her head up. Then she noticed the carpet. It was completely free of glass.

When she looked to the side, the mirror was gone too. Jade remembered her hands. They had been bandaged. She hadn't noticed the footsteps on tiles or the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Jade groaned, feeling lightheaded. The figure stepped out of the kitchen and ran over to Jade, holding her up. It was only when the blonde hair flipped in front of Jade did she know Artemis was there.

Artemis led her back to the couch and made her lie down, but Jade only sat back up. She stared at Artemis with both a confused and relieved look. She smiled weakly and Artemis looked at the floor. Jade's smile vanished and she questioned her sister's presence. "Why…Why are you here?" Her voice was rough at first, but began to sound like herself. "Oh. You know. Just wandering." She mocked Jade's previous remark from the night before. Jade closed her eyes. "I _am_ sorry." Jade said. "I know."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Artemis sighed before she had answered. "Just because I know that you're sorry doesn't mean I forgive you for everything that you did."

"W—were you crying?" Artemis looked up at the sudden question and struggled with her answer. "When I saw you…yes." They went into silence for a moment only glancing at each other unsure of what to say.

"Do you remember?" Artemis only looked at her raven haired sister. "Do you remember what we would always do…when Mom and Dad weren't home?" Jade nodded and smiled at the white tiles looking at her reflection. "Yes," She said. "We would get out of the apartment and go to the park."

"Play tag and hide and seek while we were there." Artemis added. "I miss those times." Jade said, still thinking about chasing Artemis around the park, hiding in the trees. "You do?"

"Of course I do." Artemis looked at her sister and got out of the couch in a manner similar to how nine year old Artemis got off of her bed when Jade walked toward the door. She sat next to her sister, for a while only looking out from the corner of her eye. Then, for the first time in years, Artemis hugged Jade and closed her eyes, taking in the fact that her sister was always inside Cheshire and now, to her, Cheshire was broken. It was Jade Nguyen only now, alongside her sister. Jade closed her eyes and hugged her back, promising she would never let go…not again.

"You could go back." Artemis said, still gripping the raven haired teen. "What?" Jade let go and stared, confused and surprised. "Go back. You can. Come home with me, but stay this time."

"I thought you said 'switch sides and you can come back.'"

"I did, but you_ have_ changed. It looks like Cheshire won't be back."

"She never left," Jade stood up and raised her voice. "I'm still Cheshire. There is still and always will be a part of her inside me."

"Jade…just try. Come back…Even if it's only a little while."

"Artemis. I can't guarantee safety if I go. They have ways of finding people like me…of finding us."

"And if they do?" Jade's voice went soft once more. "I don't know."

"Jade," Artemis stood and looked up at Jade. "I know though." Jade crossed her arms and stared at the floor. "What do we do then?" Artemis lifted her sister's head and looked into her eyes. "We fight."

Jade nodded, but inside she admitted she was scared. If she ignored the Shadows for even a week…would they find her? Show up at the doorstep and if they did, who would they punish? Jade? Artemis? Paula? Jade even began to believe that her father may be the one to arrive at the door. Their mother would be both heartbroken and angry at the same time while Artemis and Jade would only be angry.

He dares to show up in their daily lives, but would he dare show up at the house where he let his daughter leave, where he trained Artemis, and when he broke his wife's heart? Of course he would. Sportsmaster…Lawrence Crock would have.

"Come on. Let's go." Artemis said, bringing Jade from her thoughts. Maybe it was a good thing. They both walked into the hallway of the apartments. "Artemis…"

"Yeah?"

"You do forgive me. Don't you?" Artemis looked at Jade. "I do now. I never really thought it was for better that you left. I never thought actually about…why. I just knew that you did. My sadness turned to anger. Dad always blamed you and Mom on my weakness. I guess I never was angry though, only frustrated."

"You were frustrated because I left?"

"I was frustrated because I was alone."

"You had—"

"Dad? He doesn't count. I couldn't tell him anything. If I shed a single tear he would say 'Don't be weak.' Don't you understand? To him…I was just a weapon." Artemis stopped her explanation and continued to walk down the hall. "Artemis. As much as Dad trained you to be like him, you and I are still his daughters. We're still family. He didn't want you to grow up weak. He wanted you to be able to defend yourself, to live on your own."

"Because of him, I can't live on my own. Who would take care of Mom? I won't leave her."

"Don't leave her then. I encourage you to stay with her, but don't blame Dad. He wanted what was best for you. I was already like them when I started blaming Dad. You needed a push."

"Who's side are you on? Mine or his?"

"I'm on my own side. I always have been."

"I thought you were on mine. You were going to come back with me. Weren't you?"

"I am. I'm thinking about Mom when I say this. If I go back it could be dangerous." Artemis' grey eyes stared into Jade's. "You're all about danger."

"Have you ever thought about what was going on behind the mask? Did you forget that I was behind it?"

"I didn't forget. I just thought that you would think a little more before you took orders. Dad just wanted me to be like all of you."

"Maybe, but at least you would be able to choose your path and no. I _decide_ to listen to them."

"Why? Because they decide your fate if you don't?"

"No one determines my fate for me. I decide for myself."

"Keep telling yourself that. This conversation is over. Let's go."


	15. Orphans

Artemis led Jade back to the house, both not saying a word to each other in the process. The night sky fell as they walked down the street. It was cold. Not the coldest January day they had, but it was close. Artemis clutched her right arm in her left hand while staring at the cracked road. No sidewalks existed in this part of town and it being three AM, it had to be dangerous. The houses were caved in and charred from the forest fire that had happened years ago. It was put out, but the buildings were never restored.

Cars passed by occasionally, but it was never busy. There were orphans living in the area that grew up without supervision. They called the area 'their home' and did anything to protect each other from leaving. They lived on their own and usually never could get out of their position.

When people passed through, they were quiet. If one of the few orphans who liked trouble heard, they would start a fight. Jade and Artemis could take them, but they decided it was easier to stay calm and go home. Jade's hands were still bandaged anyway and did not want to hurt them more. The kids were tough, Artemis had to admit that, and it would not take one hit to make them back down. "Arte—"

"Shh!" Jade walked faster and caught up with Artemis. She did not know about the kids since she lived uptown. When kids were on her streets, they were playing games. Jade would love to go outside and watch them or play with them, but she was nineteen and intimidating, especially to six to twelve year old children. Artemis was looking around, watching for them, but none were in sight. Although that did not mean they were not around.

Rustling leaves were heard. Artemis stood still, alarmed. The only thought in her head was _Please let it_ _be the wind. _Jade looked behind her. A dark, small, and thin figure was looking back. The figure came out of the shadows. It was a little girl who reminded Jade of a younger Artemis. She had a dark blue t-shirt, stained with dirt and mud. Her jeans were baggy, obviously passed down. Her hair was straight, but frizzy both because of the weather and most likely because her brush was her own fingers. It went to her shoulders and parted down the middle. She had no shoes, but instead torn, muddy socks that had possibly been white at some point.

The girl did not say a word, but she walked closer and smiled lightly. Jade noticed her hair looked like a thick light brown. Jade smiled weakly back and got on one knee, now eye-level to the girl. "Hello." Jade said softly. The girl continued to smile, but she still seemed cautious with Jade. Although unlike other children, this girl was not cautious because of Jade's intimidating appearance, but the fact she was a stranger.

"Hi." The girl's voice was soft, but high just as Jade had expected. When Jade looked into the girl's eyes, she saw Artemis so much, Jade leaned over and hugged the small girl. The girl was surprised, but she found comfort in the arms of a stranger. When Jade pulled away, shocked by her action, the little girl smiled even more than before. Artemis just stood behind Jade, unsure of what to think.

"What's your name? I'm Jade."

"I'm Melody." Jade smiled. "Hi Melody. How old are you?"

"Eight. How old are you? Who's the other girl?" Jade could not help but laugh. "That's my younger sister, Artemis. She's fifteen. I'm nineteen."

"I never had a sister or a brother. I think."

"What about parents?"

"I must have had them once, but I never met them." Jade remembered how during her childhood it felt as though she had no parents sometimes, but Jade could not bear to imagine not even knowing who they were. "Then…who do you stay with?"

"She stays with us. Now keep walking." A young boy's voice said. Jade stood up. From behind Melody, a boy took Melody's arm. "No!" Jade yelled, and then stood unsure of why she was being so protective. Jade took Melody away from the boy. "What do you think you're doing?" Artemis whispered worriedly to Jade. "Saving her. I won't let her live here."

"This is her home!" The boy yelled. "This isn't a home! Especially for a little girl! This is…a prison." And the Crock's were one family who knew what a prison could do to a person. "She's coming home with us." Jade said as Melody held on to her. The boy charged towards Jade, but was stopped by Artemis who grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, on to the ground. Artemis was not sure if she just protected Jade or the girl. Maybe both at this time. "Go!" Artemis yelled as Jade picked Melody up, held her close, and ran down the street until she was out of sight.

Artemis held back the now somewhat large group of children and they grew weak and started to retreat. Artemis ran in Jade's direction until she got out of the area. Artemis saw Jade sitting under a tree with Melody. Artemis hid behind another and listened. "…and that's the story of _Alice in_ _Wonderland_." Jade said. "Will I find my Wonderland?"

"Yes. I promise you will." Artemis asked the same question years ago. Jade told her "Maybe." Artemis knew Jade's purpose for different answers now. Jade had no hope when Artemis asked. It was days before she left. When Melody asked though, Jade knew things would get better for her unlike when she did not know how the story would end for Artemis. Artemis did not want to hear anything else, so she walked towards them. "Come on. We have to get home."

"Want a ride?" Jade asked Melody. She nodded and got on Jade's back, holding tightly, and closing her eyes. Minutes passed and Melody was fast asleep. "So…why did you want her with us?" Artemis asked. "Every year you get curiouser and curiouser." Jade said quoting Alice. "Answer me."

"Fine. I took her because…she reminded me of you." Artemis looked at the sleeping girl, then back at Jade. "Really? How?"

"Just everything. Her hair, her voice, her eyes, her mind." As Artemis tried to respond, Melody woke up. "Jade?" she said. "Hm?"

"Are we almost there?"

"A couple more minutes."

"Okay." Melody held Jade tighter and they continued to walk.

They reached the apartments and Jade said "It's not much, but it's our home." Melody got off of Jade's back and held her hand instead. Being outside, it looked huge to Melody, when in reality they owned only five small rooms. Melody smiled and said "It's perfect." Artemis continued to walk, key in hand, and stood in the lobby. Jade and Melody followed. There were ten floors to the building and because of the high amount of disabled citizens in the building; the elevators were strictly for them and the person helping them. Jade, Melody, and Artemis were headed to the tenth floor.

When they reached their floor, Melody asked "Which one?" She saw that each door was numbered with a rusty metal. "127." Artemis said as she put in the key. She turned it to the left and pushed it open, revealing a living room. The couch was against the left wall with a large window facing the road they were just on. The table in front of it was a mess. There was a teacup, scattered papers, overdue bills, and a TV remote. The television was against the right wall by a door. The door was open and led to a bedroom. The green walls and beige carpet turned to a kitchen with white tiles and light blue walls. It was accessible by an arch.

Jade and Melody followed Artemis into the kitchen. There was a small white table in the right corner with four chairs. The refrigerator was in the left corner next to a counter with a sink and a stove. Attached to the stove was an empty counter. Paula was sitting near the table drinking tea in her wheelchair. Artemis put the keys on the table and Melody let go of Jade's hand. "Mom!" Jade exclaimed, excitement in her voice as she rushed over. Paula put down her tea and Jade put her arms around Paula's neck. "If I wasn't restrained in this wheelchair, you would see how happy I am to see you."

"I know."

"Jade. Where have you been?"

"I've been living uptown in the apartments." Jade let go of her mother and sat at the table near her. "Uptown? How could you afford…oh." Jade's smile disappeared. "I know. It was a mistake." Artemis brought Melody over to Paula and Jade. "Say 'hi'." Artemis told Melody. "Hi." Paula looked at Melody, then at Jade. "Who's this?" She asked with her calm tone. "This is Melody. We found her on our way here. We were hoping that…she could stay."

"I…I suppose, but Jade…are you?"

"Yes." Paula was elated with Jade's response, but her smile vanished. "Jade. You know the risks?" Jade nodded. "The risks of what?" Melody asked. Paula looked at Jade and said "Tell her." Jade only nodded and took Melody into the living room. They sat on the couch and Jade asked, "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Is it a happy story?" Jade sighed. "Let me start from the beginning." Melody patiently waited for Jade to begin.

"Twenty years ago, there were two people, one a man and one a woman. They were both assassins working on the same side. When they met it was truly 'love at first sight.' They moved in together and a year later, their daughter was born. Me. Four years after her birth another little girl came into the picture. Artemis. Artemis looked up to me until I turned thirteen. It was as if the role model she had for nine years was gone. The man that unfortunately was our father was not the same person our mother fell in love with. After I was born he planned my future. Artemis and I suffered the pressure of being told who to be. That our lives would be like his. We would be criminals. When Artemis was nine, our mother and father were on one of their missions and while Dad got away, Mom took the fall. She was paralyzed and sentenced to prison for six years. Before one year of her sentence was even over, I left Artemis. I left her with Dad. Alone. I couldn't take the orders, the pressure, or the abuse. I stood up for Artemis as much as I could, but one day…I just gave up. I told Artemis that it was 'In this family it's every girl for herself' and I left the apartments. To her, I disappeared like the Cheshire Cat. Artemis was trained by our Dad while Mom and I were gone. She came back from prison, heartbroken by what Dad had done to Artemis. Mom couldn't stop it, but she knew what was happening because Artemis sent her letters. When Mom told Dad that Artemis' letters was what got her through, he only laughed. Mom gave up the Life after that, but Dad didn't. He told Mom that 'Artemis can't hide from the Shadows. She's one of us." He was wrong though. Artemis became a hero. I was what he wanted me to be. The fight I put up was for nothing. I still lived the Life. I'm Cheshire."

Melody looked at Jade with a casual face. She did not care who she was with the mask. It was the girl behind it. Jade was expecting fear, like all the others, but Melody was not afraid. "You make it seem like you didn't hear anything."

"Why be afraid of the past?" Melody asked. "Because my past is still my present."

"No. You changed. I've seen what Cheshire is capable of, but you're not Cheshire. You're Jade."

"It's not a big difference."

"You're nicer." Jade did not know what else to say. Artemis came in with Paula behind. "I told her." Jade said. Paula's face turned to worry. "She doesn't care." Paula and Artemis were shocked. "You don't?" Melody shook her head. Artemis looked at the clock. It was Sunday morning. "How about we get you in the shower and in bed. Come on." Jade said to Melody. "What am I gonna wear?"

"I have a bin of you and Artemis' old clothes in my room. It's in my closet." Paula said. "I'll get it." Jade offered. "You get in the shower and I'll get you pajamas."

Jade led Melody into the kitchen. On the right wall was another arch leading to a hall. It had a dark wood floor and dull green walls. On the left wall, was a wedding picture of Paula and Lawrence. Next to it was a picture of Paula, Lawrence, and a little girl who Melody believed was Jade. Paula held a baby girl, who must have been Artemis. There were two other pictures. A high school picture of Jade and another of Artemis. Artemis' picture was obviously the newest. Maybe one or two years old.

"This door is Mom's room. It has a door leading to the bathroom. The door in the living room leads to her room too. This is the closet. This is our room. We're going to have to buy you a bed, so you can sleep on mine while I sleep on the couch." Jade opened the door. There was a bed on the right wall and the left. An 'Alice in Wonderland' poster was on the right and a dragon poster on the left. A dresser was in between the two beds. There was a lamp on it and an alarm clock. The three windows above the beds faced the back roads. There was a dresser with a large mirror attached in front of the left bed. Next to it was a desk with a computer on it. There was a door on the wall leading to a bathroom.

"Okay. You go get in the shower. I'll get some clothes." Melody nodded and went in the bathroom. The shower turned on after a couple of minutes and Jade brought the bin in her room, placing it on her bed. Artemis walked in the room and said "I have to go, so you can sleep in my bed if I'm not back by the time you're ready to sleep."

"Where are you going?" Jade asked. "To see the Team."

"Oh. Okay." Jade took out a purple t-shirt and black shorts. She looked for stains and when she saw there were none; put the outfit on the bed. "How do you keep these clothes so clean?"

"We wash them every once in a while." Artemis went to the dresser by the desk and took out green spandex pants, black boots, her matching green shirt with a light green arrow on it. She put them on and the shirt revealed her stomach. Her green gloves revealed her fingers and covered up to her elbows. Artemis pulled her mask up, it being attached to her shirt, and it revealed her eyes, mouth, and nose.

As she took out her bow and quiver, Melody stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. She was dry, but her hair, which now looked blonde, was nearly plastered to her face. Jade gave her the clothes and before Melody re-entered the bathroom, she said "Be careful." Artemis walked out of the room and headed outside.


	16. Take Me To Wonderland

"Artemis. B.0.6." No one was in the training area. Artemis walked into the kitchen and put her bow and quiver on the counter. "Hi Artemis!" She turned around to see Megan, Zatanna, and Conner carrying groceries. They put the bags on the counter. "Hi guys. Want some help?"

"No. By the way Wally's been looking for you." Wally and Artemis had been dating since last New Year's. Artemis had not seen him since Friday afternoon, the last time she went to the Cave. "Where is he?" Artemis asked. "His room I think." Artemis headed down the hall. She passed the showers, bathrooms, and the training area. She reached a line of doors. Some were empty, but most belonged to members of the Team. She passed Conner's, Megan's, Robin's, Kaldur's, and reached Wally's. Next to his were her room and Zatanna's.

"Wally?" she said as she knocked on his door. "Hold on."

"Holding." Artemis said with a smile. He opened the door. "Hey Arty. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days." Artemis did not want to tell Wally about Jade, but she was done with keeping secrets. "I know. I've just been a little…busy."

"I can tell. You look exhausted." Artemis looked at the floor. "Artemis. What's wrong?" She took Wally's hand and led him in his room to make sure no one overheard. She sat on the bed and sighed. Wally had a look of worry on his face, even though he tried to hide it. "It's Jade."

"What about her?"

"She's coming back…I'm happy, but I don't know. She took an orphan with her and now there's going to be four of us in the family again, but… her being there makes it feel dangerous."

"Why would it be dangerous? She won't hurt you, or your Mom, or the orphan, so…"

"I know she won't try to, but the Shadows will find that she's trying to run and they'll use us to get to her. Plus, it was just my mom and I. We have a lot of overdue bills and I don't think we can afford two more."

"Doesn't Jade have a lot of 'assassin money'?"

"No. She's gonna have to pay her way out of the Shadows. Her apartment, her furniture, and at least a year or two of pay. I'm afraid we're gonna lose everything." Wally moved closer. "Don't think like that! Artemis. You're not alone. I can help you. I'll go home with you and look at the bills. Maybe I can get some paid off."

"Wally. I can't let you pay for them."

"I won't. Even if I wanted to, I can't afford it, but I know someone who can." Artemis gave Wally a confused glance. "Who?" Wally smiled. "A close friend. Now, let's go."

Artemis and Wally walked into the kitchen to get Artemis' bow and arrows. They put them in her room and walked to the zeta tubes and headed to Gotham. "Artemis. B.0.6. Kid Flash B.0.3." They walked out of the telephone booth into an alleyway. "Come on." Wally took Artemis' hand and they walked out of the alley and down the sidewalk. It was noon. The streets weren't crowded. Some people were at church, work, or home. Only a couple people were on the streets. Artemis loved Sunday afternoons just for this reason. She was alone in a good way. Wally squeezed her hand as they went around the corner. Artemis looked at him. He looked so happy, while she was just staring at the ground.

Wally stopped in front of a park. "You wanna stop here?"

"Sure. Why?" Artemis said, smiling. "Maybe it could clear your mind a bit." Wally said. He looked into her grey eyes while she stared at his green. She went to turn around, but Wally took her arm and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips gently against her's as he closed his eyes. She followed. Artemis put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Wally pulled away slowly, putting his forehead against her's. She still had her eyes closed. They opened when she heard scattered giggles. Wally and Artemis lifted their heads and saw four little girls. "Hi." Wally and Artemis said. The girls ran into the park still giggling. Artemis laughed and took Wally's hand. "Come on." Artemis got on the swing and Wally pushed. It reminded Artemis of when she was little and Jade pushed her.

She slowed down and Wally stopped the swing. Artemis and Wally started for the exit, but Artemis suddenly stopped. Wally gave her a confused look then looked in her direction. She saw Jade and a little girl who he guessed was Melody. Artemis went to turn the other way, but Melody saw her and yelled "Artemis!" She turned around, putting on a smile while Wally followed.

"Hi Melody." Artemis said. "So this is Melody? She reminds me of you." Wally turned to Artemis. Artemis didn't know what to say. First Jade says it, then Wally. "Who are you?" Melody pointed to Wally. "That's Wally." Artemis replied. Wally answered as well by saying, "I'm her boyfriend." Melody and Jade laughed. "Anyway…what are you two doing?" Artemis asked. "Going to the park."

"We were just going home. Later."

"Bye." Jade and Melody said.

"Bye!" yelled Wally. Artemis groaned. "What's wrong now?"

"I just feel like Jade is treating Melody better than she treated me."

"She's an orphan. She's been living on the streets and Jade is much happier than she was then."

"I guess that makes sense. I'm just hoping she doesn't forget about me."

"She won't. You're hard to forget about." Artemis smiled at him as they headed for the apartment.

The two reached the building and walked into Artemis' apartment. "Artemis?" Paula came into the room. "Hi Ms. Crock."

"Hello Wally. Artemis. Did you see Jade?"

"Yes."

"Did Melody have a jacket on?"

"Um…no." Paula sighed and said, "Can you get one out of your room and bring it to her. Also tell her not to be home too late. We should enroll Melody in school. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Well. She is eight. She should go. I'll get the jacket."

"Don't worry about it. You go get dressed and I'll be back in five minutes." Wally said. He picked up the jacket and ran out. Artemis sat on the couch and closed her eyes. "Artemis…I know the past couple of days have been hard, but it's been hard on Jade too."

"I guess. I'm kind of glad her cuts from the mirror are clearing up."

"Is that what the cuts are from? I thought they were from…work, but I didn't want to ask in front of Melody."

"No. She smashed a mirror." Paula looked at her feet. "I would ask why, but it might cause another problem."

"What problems?!" Paula looked up. "Between you and Jade. I know you two have had a tough relationship for the past two years, but maybe—"

"Two years! We don't have that much of a problem with each other!" Artemis' emotions and exhaustion took over. "Without her, I suffered more." Artemis went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Artemis sat on her bed, and pulled back her mask. A tear ran down her face and she quickly wiped it away. She would not cry again. It was a weakness. She just couldn't help it. "No. No. No." It didn't matter how much she didn't want to cry, the tears still came.

Wally opened the door and closed it behind him. "Artemis. You have to tell me. Does Jade's presence make you happier or sadder? Because I haven't seen the good side yet."

"Shut up. I told you I don't know."

"Babe. Do you see what this is doing to you? You need sleep. You're just not Artemis today. I think you should put away the uniform for a while. Just until you get used to it."

"No!" Artemis exclaimed. "You can't just fight all of your problems away. You need to talk. If you don't tell me I can't help you." Wally sat next to her and held her close. "I just want to help, but I can't if you don't let me in." He said. Artemis held her hands against her face. "I want to, but…"

"Babe. I won't think any different of you." Artemis looked up at him. Her eyes were red. She put her head on his shoulder. "I do w-want Jade here…b-but she's been ignoring me. I wanted us to have good times like we used to, but we can't because she's not focused on me. She's focused on Melody and only Melody." Wally looked down at her. "Maybe you should talk to Jade and ask her to do whatever you used to instead of expecting it. Things change Artemis. People change. If you talk to Jade, she can't ignore you."

Artemis looked up at him and hugged him. "That is the smartest thing you have ever said."

"Thanks. I think. So I know you just argued with your mom, so we'll stay in here for a little while. What's in _this_ drawer?" Wally reached over and pulled out a notebook. "Don't look in that!"

"No more secrets. Remember?"

"They're not secrets. They're embarrassing."

"So what?" He flipped to the first page. A drawing of what seemed to be Artemis' family. He went to the second page. Artemis' family without Paula. Then another without Jade. When he flipped again it was just her with a bow and arrow. Then it was her and Paula. On other pages, they were letters. Drafts were what it seemed like. "What's this?"

"Drawings of the different stages of my family. My complete family. My family without Mom. Without Jade. When Dad was always gone he would test me. Then when Dad left and Mom was back. We stopped taking real pictures after the one we took after I was born. That's in the hall. Then it's just school pictures. I wasn't going to write how I felt. That was too easy. I let the pictures show it."

Wally went to a blank page. He took a pencil and drew a girl and a boy. Artemis guessed it was them. "It needs some color." Artemis took the crayons out of the drawer and they colored the picture. Artemis felt childish, but she loved that feeling. Wally took a thumbtack out of the drawer when they finished and put the picture on the wall. Artemis forgot all of her problems for the moment…because that was just what Wally could do to her.


	17. Time

Hours passed. It was nearly 8:00 PM. Jade and Melody had gone to eat lunch and walked around Gotham. They went back to the park after the tour. "Tired?" Jade asked Melody. She nodded. "Okay. Let's go home." Jade and Melody left the park and walked across the street. "Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Artemis likes me?" Jade gave Melody a surprised look. "Why would you think she wouldn't?" Melody shrugged. "Just give her time." Jade said. "Alright." Melody yawned. Jade picked Melody up and walked the rest of the way. They reached the corner of Gotham's apartments with Melody asleep.

"Cheshire." An alarmed, masculine voice said. Jade turned around. "Roy. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you Jade." Roy stepped closer. Jade supposed he was on patrol. "Red…I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you." Roy crossed his arms and glared. "Fine. Let's start with this question. Who's the kid?"

"Melody. Anything else? I have to put her to bed." Melody woke up and Roy's glare disappeared. "Jade! It's Red Arrow!" She said excitedly. "Yeah. We have to go now Arrow. If you'll allow it." Roy nodded. He said nothing, only smiled lightly to Melody. As Jade kept walking, Melody waved to Roy. "Jade, how do you know Red Arrow?"

"We…met at work."

"Oh. So you don't like each other?"

"I wouldn't say that. Roy's just stubborn. Now, when we get inside, be quiet. My mom might be sleeping. Artemis might be too." As Jade reached for the door, it opened and Wally stepped outside. "Oh. Sorry," He held the door open. "Later Artemis. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Wally turned to Jade. "See you two tomorrow." Wally started down the stairs and Artemis closed the door. "I'm going to bed." Artemis headed for her room. "Same." Jade followed. They all reached the bedroom. Artemis went into the bathroom and came out wearing a loose purple tanktop and black sweatpants. She set the alarm for 6:00 AM and got in bed. She was going to be exhausted in school tomorrow. Jade put Melody in her bed and Melody said hopefully, "Sleep with me?" Jade smiled and climbed in after her. "Good night Jade." Artemis said. "Night Sis."

The next morning, Artemis' alarm sounded. She groaned and saw her sister in the bed for the first time since she left. Artemis turned off the alarm and removed her purple covers. She sat up and looked around the room. The rising sun shone through the blinds. Artemis got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned on the shower and looked in the mirror as it warmed up. "What kind of problems will I have today?" she said under her breath. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"It's Jade," Artemis went to the door and unlocked it. "I was gonna ask what time you have to leave and when you'll be back."

"Why?"

"I'm going to go look for jobs today and I'm leaving Melody here. I don't want Mom taking care of her all day."

"Oh. On weekdays, I have school. I have to leave at eight, be there by nine, and I get out at two. I have to leave everyday right after school for 'work' and I'm usually back here by four. Unless if I have a mission. Then I can sometimes be home whenever."

"Okay. I'm leaving at ten today and coming back hopefully around three. I'll ask if Mom can handle that."

"She's Mom. Think about all the things she's done. I think she can take care of an eight year old for six hours."

"I know, but Melody needs to understand that Mom can't leave the apartment every hour to take her somewhere. She has to eat here and play here. I'm not making Mom take Melody all the way to the park or pay to go to a restaurant."

"She'll be fine. Can we talk after I get out of the shower?"

"I guess." Jade closed the door and Artemis locked it again. She undressed and put her clothes in the hamper. Artemis put her hand under the water, adjusted the knob, and got in the shower questioning if Paula _could_ actually take care of Melody for that long.

Artemis got out of the shower and put a towel around her. She blow-dried her hair and put it up in her usual ponytail. She left the hot bathroom and entered her bedroom which seemed freezing in comparison.

Melody was still asleep and Jade was nowhere in the room. Artemis opened her dresser and took out her Gotham Academy uniform. She wished that she did not have to wear it, but she had no choice. She put on her navy blue skirt, her least favorite part of the outfit. Artemis pulled the white collared shirt over her head and put on the red tie. When she finished, she pulled on her matching blue jacket. To finish off her uniform, she put on her socks and black flats.

She looked at Melody and had to admit that she was cute, like a little sister, but she would never admit that to anyone else but herself. Artemis walked out of the room, quietly closing the door, not to wake Melody. She walked down the hall to see Paula watching the news and Jade sitting on the floor, looking through the bin of clothes. "Morning." She said. "Hello Artemis." Paula said, and then headed to the kitchen. "Hi Jade."

"Hey sis." Jade said, still looking in the bin. "Did you ask Mom?"

"Yeah. Mom said she can handle it." Artemis sat on the couch and watched the news. _"Red Arrow. How are you settling in? Does Gotham need a new hero? Has the crime rates gone up here or are they lower in Star City?" The news reporter said. _They were on one of the streets in Gotham and Roy did not look happy, although Roy was not the happiest person. Jade looked at the screen and watched, putting down the clothes. _"I'm not staying. I'm here on a classified mission. Keyword, _classified_." _Roy usually enjoyed being interviewed now that he was the only one being interviewed and not known as a sidekick. Red Arrow walked off screen when the news reporter tried to ask more questions. "Did you know he was staying here Artemis?"

"No. It's not a mission I know of. The Team hasn't said anything about it either. Roy is solo now; he doesn't need to tell us what he's doing."

"I saw him last night when I was taking Melody back from the park. He came out of an alley and called me 'Cheshire', even though I wasn't in uniform. He asked me what I was doing. I told him that he wouldn't believe me if I told him. Do you think that he thinks I'm up to something? No one knows I gave Cheshire up yet."

"Jade, don't freak out. He's probably just gonna find out what you're doing here, which isn't bad, then he'll leave, that is if the mission's about you."

"I'm not freaking out. I don't do that."

"Sometimes you do. Well, I'm gonna start walking. Bye."

"You walk all the way to Gotham Academy?" asked Jade. "Yeah. So what?"

"Let me drive you. It'll be way faster and easier. Then I can start looking for a job and for what Red wants. Then if I have time I'll try to reason with the Shadows to let me go."

"You're going to try to reason with the Shadows? Good luck. I guess you can drive me. Let's go now before it gets too crowded." Jade stood up. "Mom. We're leaving." Jade said to Paula through the arch. "Okay. I'll see you two tonight. Don't worry about Melody, she'll be fine." Jade smiled. "Okay."


	18. Expressions

Jade and Artemis headed out the door and to the parking garage. She hadn't returned her car to the Shadows yet and they were both grateful for it. Artemis got in the passenger seat and Jade got in the driver's seat. She put in the key and put it in drive. Artemis turned on the radio and left it on Jade's iPod, which consisted of both rock and love songs.

When they reached Gotham Academy, Artemis got out of the car. Before she closed the door, she bent over and said, "Jade. Thanks." With a smile, she turned around and walked into Gotham Academy. Jade drove to the grocery store. She could have gotten a better job if she never became an assassin and finished school, but most jobs were either high school diploma or college degrees. Jade had neither.

When she went inside, she looked for management. She found an employee and asked, "Where is the manager or the office?"

"You're looking for a job here?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything available? I'll do any job." Jade admitted she sounded desperate, but she was. "I think we have one or two openings. Come with me." The woman led her to the manager's office and Jade walked in. "Hi. I'm Jade Nguyen. I'm looking for a job here. One of your employees told me you might have an opening." The manager never even looked at her. "Yes. We have an opening. Register three is broken. If you can fix it, you can work here." She did not expect for the manager to tell her to do something for a simple job like a cashier, but Jade would do it. "Alright. What's wrong with it?" She asked. The manager, a brown-haired man wearing a blue t-shirt and dark jeans, said "It needs a new keyboard and screen. The last employee was fired for stealing from the register, but on his way out he smashed the screen and the keyboard fell on the floor."

"Okay. I need the measurements." The manager sighed. "Figure it out yourself." Jade was used to taking orders like this, but she wanted to be done with them. She could have gotten rid of this manager within minutes, but that was the old Jade. Instead of talking back, she walked out of the office and found register three.

She looked at the computer and asked register four's cashier if he knew the measurements or if he had the tools to put it back together. "Sorry. I have a customer right now, but I'll help you in a couple minutes." Jade leaned against the counter with her chin in her hand and waited. When the employee was done, he went towards the counter and looked at Jade. "I'm Brandon. You the new girl who the manager is making fix the register for the job?"

"Yeah. That's me. Jade."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to his attitude."

"I already am." Brandon laughed. "So Jade? You want me to get the measurements or put it together?"

"I just need the measurements. I can do the rest myself."

"You're independent. That's a good trait to have living in Gotham."

"Well, it's a good thing I am. I've needed to be my whole life." Jade was shocked at what she had said, but Brandon's expression didn't change. "I'll go get the measurements. I'll be right back. If any customers come to register four, can you help them? Even though technically you don't have the job yet?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Brandon walked away from the register and went down the aisles. Jade walked to register four's counter and waited for customers. She would occasionally look back at her register and look for Brandon. While she was looking, a customer walked over.


End file.
